The Twelve Days of What?
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: For MOD and Tune's Fireside Tales Contest! When Zelda starts receiving gifts at her door starting twelve days before Christmas, chaos ensues...


**Author note: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Nor do I own 'The Twelve Days of Christmas,' which inspired this fic. **

**How this fic came into being: I was just looking at the Super Smash bros section one fine November night, and I came across a certain contest. Having just finished the fic 'Monster,' I figured it would be a good time to write a little humor for a change, instead of angsty, serious stuff. **

**So...this is for MoD and Tune's Fireside Tales Contest! This is the first contest I've ever participated in, so I think this is going to be fun!**

**Warning: Random stuff, caroling, and a pairing! XD**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

The Twelve Days of..._What?_

* * *

It was a fine, December day when the Smashers were all lounging about, hanging out with each other or going out to buy Christmas presents, as Christmas was coming up.

It was exactly twelve days before Christmas when Zelda started to receive gifts at her door, early in the morning.

First, was a partridge in a pear tree. Zelda didn't mind this. She did like animals, after all, and the thought of it was kind of cute.

Second...two turtle doves. Okay, that was even cuter than a partridge. Kind of romantic. Zelda began to wonder who was sending her these gifts.

Third...Three French hens. As much as she liked animals, she obviously couldn't stand having three hens keep her awake at night. So, instead, she gave them to Peach to use for the next few meals.

Fourth...Four calling birds. Again, Zelda liked animals, but she can't really handle more than three at once. She figured since Falco was, well, a bird (sort of), he wouldn't mind some avian company.

Fifth...

"Five golden rings!? Lucky!" Pit remarked when he saw Zelda's gift. "Whoever got you those must really be serious about you! It's like the 'Twelve Days of Christmas!'"

Zelda paused before speaking, confused. "I'm sorry...the Twelve Days of..._what?_"

"The Twelve Days of Christmas! Have you never heard of that carol?" Pit asked in disbelief.

"No, I haven't. I never heard of such a carol in Hyrule." Zelda responded.

"Well, the carol is about someone giving their loved one a gift for the twelve days of Christmas. First is a partridge in a pear tree. Then, we have two turtle doves. Next, three French hens, then four calling birds, five golden rings, six geese a laying, seven swans a swimming, eight maids a milking, nine ladies dancing, ten lords a leaping, eleven pipers piping, twelve drummers drumming, and that's it!"

Zelda let out a deep breath. "How come half of the gifts are _birds_?" she asked, a little terrified of what was to come in the future. "I hope I don't get an overload of birds. I had to give the hens to Peach and the calling birds to Falco..."

Pit sighed. "I honestly don't know why half the gifts in the song are birds. Maybe they were popular back then when the song was created; I don't know..."

* * *

The sixth day was six geese a laying.

Thankfully, there were no actual geese at Zelda's door. Instead, there was a carton of six geese eggs, with a note taped to it, reading,

_I overheard that you had an overload of birds. Instead of giving you real geese, I decided to settle for these six geese eggs, as so not to scare you with any more birds. Sorry about the inconvenience I caused earlier._

* * *

The seventh day was seven swans a swimming...in the pond in the courtyard.

A lot of the Smashers just gaped at the sight.

"Who the heck put seven swans into the pond!? Is whoever it is crazy? Those geese are going to **freeze**!" Wolf spoke up, surprised.

* * *

Eight maids a milking was next.

Zelda found eight bottles of milk in the kitchen fridge with her name on them.

* * *

Nine ladies dancing...erm...more of four girls and five boys dancing. To be more exact, four girls and five **crossdressed** boys dancing. And the boys were in dresses, too.

All of them doing the _can-can_ for Zelda.

Majority of the Smashers not dancing, including Zelda, nearly died of laughter.

Ike, Red, Pit, Marth and Roy all told Zelda that her secret admirer had blackmailed them into doing the task.

* * *

Ten lords a leaping.

It turned into a _pole vaulting contest_, with Bowser, Gannondorf, Ike, Marth, Roy, Mario, Luigi, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Yoshi as the contestants.

Many of the men were sent to the hospital wing due to crashing into walls, crashing into other people, or landing directly onto the horizontal pole they were supposed to vault over.

* * *

Eleven pipers piping.

Literally, eleven people (Samus, Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, Red, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Deedeedee, R.O.B; somehow, and Sonic) playing the song 'God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen' on pipes. Not completely in tune.

I think some of you would get the idea of the results when the other Smashers (Zelda included) heard the song.

* * *

Finally, last but not least...twelve drummers drumming.

Zelda opened her door to see R.O.B. at the door, playing electronic drums. There was a small screen that popped out of the robot's head when the piece was finished, that said, "This is the sound of twelve drummers drumming. This is only part one of your gift. Please go to the Great Hall to see part two."

* * *

When Zelda got down there, she was shocked to see that all of the Smashers had formed a choir. And without warning, they started singing the 'Twelve Days of Christmas.'

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to meee!" The Smashers started singing-

Wait, hold on. The song is pretty long, so let us skip to the end...

* * *

"AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEEEEEEE!"

Zelda clapped as the song finally ended, and then the choir of Smashers parted as Link took a few steps towards Zelda until he and her were face to face.

"Ummm..." Link paused before he started to speak. "I was one who made all these...gifts. Again, I apologize for the overload of birds you had in the first few days, and for those who indirectly injured and blackmailed by me. You're probably wondering why I did this...Well...You see..."

"LINK REALLY LIKES YOU, ZELDA!" That was Pit screaming from the crowd of Smashers.

"PIT!" Everyone else yelled at him in frustration.

"YOU RUINED THE MOMENT, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Wolf added.

"Um...yeah. What Pit said." Link finished lamely. "I hope you didn't mind the gifts. I apologize for the inconvenience..."

Zelda smiled a bit. She herself had a crush on him for the past while, and since he liked her back...

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Link's face went red slightly while everyone else went "AWWWW..."

The past twelve days of Christmas may have been crazy, but they were probably the best twelve days of Christmas Zelda ever had.

* * *

**Author note: Gah, the ending was not as strong as I hoped for. Oh well. At least the fic is less than 10,000 words and way over 100.**

**So, that's my entry for the contest! I hope all of you readers enjoyed the fic, and thanks so much for reading! :)**


End file.
